


Come Caving In

by TheBardsCipher



Series: Weblena Week 2018 [2]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: cave-ins, puns, weblenaweek2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 21:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16312901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBardsCipher/pseuds/TheBardsCipher
Summary: Weblena Week Day 2: Adventure





	Come Caving In

Lena and Webby were stuck. They had been on an adventure with Scrooge, Donald, and the boys and were walking down a set of tunnels. They were in some sort of underground maze searching for some shield? Lena had honestly tried listening this time, but there was a humming in the air that was distracting. However, whatever they had been looking for didn't matter, there had been a cave-in and now her and Webby were stuck with rubble on either side of them.

“How come whenever I come, the earth decides to hate us?” Lena asked.

Webby shrugged from where she was trying to climb the pile that had seperated them from the others. “Maybe it's because you're groundbreaking?”

Lena looked up. “Was that a pun?” She asked.

Webby smirked with a shrug. “Maybe, how's you're head by the way?”

Lena rubbed the spot on her head where her head had hit the floor when Webby had pushed her out of the way. “Peachy...” she muttered. She looked up at where Webby was climbing. “Are you sure this is going to work? Sounds more dangerous than just sitting around waiting for the guys...”

Webby crouched down carefully and started to carefully work on moving a rock from the top of the pile. “Nope, but if I sat around without even trying I'd go nuts...” she replied.

Lena smiled small. “Want me to go up there and help? I don't like the idea of rocks falling in my direction...” She carefully stood up.

Webby looked down at her. “If you'd like to. Here, I'll come down a bit to help you,” she said as she started to scoot down. However, as soon as she stood up halfway down the pile, the rock underneath her fell. She let out a yelp.

Lena ran to catch Webby as she fell. “Well, I knew you were falling for me, but I didn't think it was that bad...” she said with a smirk.

Webby laughed. “Was that a pun?” She mimicked Lena.

Lena smiled. “I know it'll drive you absolutely bonkers, but let's sit and wait...I doubt they'll be that long...”

As if on cue, there were voices from behind the other rock pile. “Webby! Lena! Is that you!” Dewey called out.

“Yeah!” Lena said.

“Lena made a pun guys!” Webby called out.

“Wow...it took a lot shorter than I expected for her to go insane...” Louie said.

 

 


End file.
